Episode 8- The Tower of Marsh and Apple
Episode 8 is a future episode of Object Overload that hasn't been released yet. But the title is likely The Tower of Marsh and Apple. Cold Open Team Time found out they had a traitor, in which they didn't know who it was. Elimination Gamey says that Team Tune is up for elimination once again. He announces that Fly Swat is safe because of his Immunity Ticket. He then announces everyone is safe except for Ping-Pong Ball, Boxing Glove, and Paper Airplane. He then announces that PPB is safe, leaving it down to PA and Boxing Glove. Everyone thought that Boxing Glove would get voted off because reasons too obvious to most people. But everyone was thrown a curve ball when BG was safe and PA was voted off instead. The other members of the alliance were angry about losing one of their members. Then PA is sent to Prison Planet. Challange Gamey announces that the next challenge (Which Fly Swat said it was) is to find a golden apple. Gamey also says that all team members must be present if they can get the golden apple. Then Gamey introduces three Inanimate Insanity II Characters in the name of Cheesy, Apple, and Marshmallow. Gamey says the tower is run by Apple and Marshmallow. Cheesy knee slaps when Gamey says the pole is made of candy (No relation there). Then Cheesy makes a joke about a golden apple and everybody (including Apple laughs). Gamey waves goodbye to the three. Gamey says that Ping Pong Ball since he is limbless, PPB can't participate in the challenge. Masky says that since PPB is gone, it is harder. Gamey says the challenge has started and gives PPB a camera to see his teammates. Clock says that his team needs to win to not get eliminated. Dusty helps too. Team Tune thinks the challenge is easy and gets to the arcade first. Marble decides to play Pacman instead of help. Kite grabs Marble because Marble isn't helping. Coincidentally, Clock plays a video game. Unlike Marble, Clock plays Donkey Kong. Globe then says that Picture should stomp on the machine. Picture does that and the game dies. Team Tune says to get a backpack to carry the armless contestants to the top. Meanwhile, PPB and Gamey are still at the bottom. PPB says to Gamey that he wants to go in the tower, but Gamey says no twice. PPB accepts it and stays at the bottom. Team Tune reaches the 4-way corner. Boombox goes left thanks to Boxing Glove seeing the sign. Marble complains that its dark. Which nobody cares about that. Meanwhile, Team Tune reaches the pole, they see that Marshmallow and Apple are not there. Gamey says that The two of them hid the apple. Team Tune sees that Team Time is at the top. Meaning that Team Tune is U.F.E again. However, Popcorn saw that Dusty was missing. So Casey ran to find him. Unfortunately, Toothy finds the golden apple and Team Tune is safe. Gamey and PPB congratulate Team Tune for winning. Gamey then gives Toothy an immunity ticket by finding the golden apple.Category:Episodes